


just roll with it

by deniigiq



Series: Dumpster Fires Verse [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Interns & Internships, MJ didn't ask for any of this, Secret Identity, Team Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq
Summary: Peter swore up and down that the guy was legit and MJ needed an internship, so she ended up only slightly bullying her way into interning for Mr. Matthew Murdock, Attorney at Law that summer.And really, she was bestowing her grace upon him because Jesus. Christ. It was so much more work than it was worth.(MJ meets the team)





	just roll with it

**Author's Note:**

> MJ is a gift to all of us and I look forward to her bright future.

Peter swore up and down that the guy was legit and MJ needed an internship, so she ended up only slightly bullying her way into interning for Mr. Matthew Murdock, Attorney at Law that summer.

And really, she was bestowing her grace upon him because Jesus. Christ. It was so much more work than it was worth.

While everyone else at school had spent weeks searching for internships, MJ had been busy taking the PSAT and making posters to hold up for immigrant rights rallies. It kept her conscious clear but meant that all the tech internships had been filled by her less-than-competent peers by the time she could take her time to do the applications.

She’d wanted to intern at a medical practice of some variety, but here she was with paralegal work.

Principal Morita assured her that this was an opportunity to gain well-rounded experience. It was not a failure. Or a reflection on her (in)ability to even break into STEM fields.

Principal Morita was a gentle, eternal optimist to his students, but MJ had it on good authority that he was fighting a vicious one-man war against the school board over funding for their arts program. She appreciated that kind of bull-headed tenacity, so she decided to trust him on this one.

She decided not to hold the shittiness that was paralegal work against him.

 

 

Mr. Murdock was an incredible lawyer, but a disaster of a human being. Becky, his secretary and general handler, organized his schedule to a T and did not give a shit what he looked like or how he got to the office, as long as he got there on time.

And by some miracle, he always came in on time.

More often than not, he stumbled through the door looking like a mix between a guy on a bender and a car-crash victim. Of course, with a pressed suit and perfectly (well, except that one time) matching tie.

When she taught MJ how to make invoices, Becky said that it wasn’t her job to babysit Mr. Murdock, it was her job to keep his schedule and she would be damned before he or anything else got in her way. She graciously allowed MJ the opportunity to gaze upon Mr. Murdock’s google calendar but barred her from touching it. It looked like Party City had recently had a confetti sale and Becky had bought their entire stock and shoved it through the computer monitor. His meetings had meetings.

MJ thought that Mr. Murdock hired Becky precisely because his well-being came second to his schedule on her list of priorities.

Mr. Murdock, for his part, followed Becky’s schedule as closely as he could. He even took the five minute coffee breaks scheduled at 10 and 2.

He smiled a lot and ran into doors sometimes and MJ caught him sleeping at his desk a few times and she was _worried_.

She asked Becky if this was normal and Becky asked her if he was sleeping for more than five minutes at a time so she could plan naps into the rest of his week.

 

 

It was MJ’s job to do paperwork with Becky because Mr. Murdock had a hard time writing. He preferred to type everything and when handed a pen for a signature, needed to be directed towards the appropriate space on a page. He would occasionally beg Becky for a stamp to be made. She refused him every time, citing that there wasn’t room in the budget.

So MJ learned a lot about legal forms and how to fill them in. She learned a lot about the kinds of cases Mr. Murdock took on and she was a little impressed at how decent he was a for a white guy.

Becky taught her how to greet clients and how to get their information into their database. She taught her how to do basic legal research and how to find more complicated research to throw at Mr. Murdock whenever he needed a little extra support.

Mr. Murdock would occasionally guide a client to the door and wait a few moments after they left. Then he would present the case to MJ and Becky and ask what they thought about it. He seemed genuinely interested in their opinion and sometimes asked Becky to write notes for him, which he hoarded in his office.

It was really cool when he did that. It was like she was actually allowed to have an impact on a case.

 

 

One thing she learned about Mr. Murdock was that he was very selective about the cases he picked. He’d escort people from his office towards the door and then snatch their registration file off of Becky’s desk and chuck it in the recycling with undue vehemence.

He had a lot of recycling.

There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to it. Becky said it wasn’t her problem. MJ wanted to know why Mr. Murdock took the Xiong’s case but not the Tucker’s, when they were basically about the same issue. She asked, and Mr. Murdock told her that he didn’t like people waving their money in his face.

And that was the understatement of the year.

Apparently, most lawyers did around 50 hours of pro bono work per year.

Matthew Murdock’s caseload was split 50-50. If he kept that up for an entire year, he had to have spent around a thousand of his total working hours not getting paid. Which was _insane_.

MJ asked Becky how they kept the lights on and Becky simply said that Mr. Murdock didn’t need the lights to work.

She learned later that when he did work for pay, Mr. Murdock’s clients had hella money and they were very liberal with it. He showed up one morning with a check with five, rather large digits on it and asked Becky to please make an invoice for it to send to Mrs. So-and-So. MJ wondered if he was secretly a high-end escort. Becky said she had her suspicions. Mr. Murdock opened his office door to pout and say that he was not a hooker, but if he was one he’d be amazing at it, so there.

 

 

MJ thought that Mr. Murdock was like Peter. As in, stupid and suited.

It would explain his eternal cuts and bruises (before he went to court, he asked Becky to cover up the worst of them with concealer. She had a collection of Mr. Murdock-toned cosmetics in a little bag in one of her drawers).

She’d twisted Ned’s arm and then nearly broke Peter’s to learn about Peter’s night time activities a while back. She had complicated feelings about these, but she decided that she could respect anyone willing to lay their life on the line for the little guy. Peter begged her not to say anything to anyone and she abused that occasionally for snacks and social dominance.

She cornered Peter on his lunch outside Stark Industries to ask if Mr. Murdock was one of his people.

Peter didn’t say anything; he grabbed her wrist and dragged her exactly 1000 meters away from Stark Industries.

“Mr. Murdock _might_ be _a teeny tiny_ bit like me,” he whispered. “But if you give him any reason to believe that I just told you that, he will kill me and hang me from a flagpole, so please, please for the love of god, keep your mouth shut.”

She hadn’t expected Mr. Murdock to be a kill-‘em-and-maim-‘em type of guy, but she agreed and went back to work.

 

 

Mr. Murdock called in one day to tell Becky that he couldn’t come in to work because he had an emergency doctor’s appointment. Becky told him that that was perfectly fine and to please feel better soon. In Becky-speak that was practically a death threat.

MJ could hear Mr. Murdock’s tinny voice apologizing profusely to no avail.

They had to call all the clients and reschedule them. Then Becky did paperwork with the air of a woman on the warpath. MJ made herself as quiet and non-threatening as possible.

 

 

MJ met Mr. Nelson when he came in and demanded that “Matty” come have lunch with him because it had been eons since they’d last set eyes on each other.

Mr. Murdock reminded “Foggy” that he’d literally slept on his floor that night. MJ wondered who were these lawyers who could afford Egyptian cotton but who slept on floors in Hell’s Kitchen.

Mr. Nelson’s superpower was that he could charm Becky, and charm he did. He got Mr. Murdock’s lunch break moved up an entire half hour.

MJ found that she was not immune to Mr. Nelson’s charm, especially since it involved a stupidly good brownie and cup of tea from that popular café around the corner. When he came by (and he came by a couple times a week) he always brought her and Becky edible signs of affection.

Becky told MJ that he spent a lot of time trying to get Mr. Murdock to eat more and regularly.

Mr. Nelson clucked at Mr. Murdock’s black eyes and bruises, but he didn’t do anything about them.

MJ wondered if Mr. Nelson was Mr. Murdock’s boy-wonder/accomplice.

Becky simply called them her ‘lovesick finches.’

 

 

So Mr. Murdock was more than just ‘a teeny tiny’ bit like Peter. He was Peter in about fifteen-year’s time with a bad attitude and in severe need of therapy.

MJ had it hand it to him, though. He was very efficient.

And a terrible liar.

He tried to pretend they didn’t know each other after smashing a window and beating the shit out of the ten guys who had kidnapped her and Ned to get to Peter.

He really didn’t need backup, but it was kind of the other two to come along.

Peter was extremely remorseful. She allowed him to hug her to mitigate some of the guilt because it really wasn’t his fault people were dickwads. Fucking Deadpool, the actual article, thought this was the most precious thing he’d ever been witness to. He took pictures and kept trying to share them with the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen except: Hello. That was Mr. Murdock and he was more than a little blind.

Fuck the laws of physic or whatever. Mr. Murdock was blind. Had to be. He wore a purple tie with brown shoes once. MJ would fight anyone who tried to argue with her that Daredevil wasn’t as blind as his alter-ego.

Deadpool actually seemed to be aware of this, but that didn’t stop him from his shenanigans. He kept waving his phone in front of the Devil’s face and then snatching it back to make him bear witness to the next photo.

Mr. Murdock took this with grace.

He lasted five whole photos before grabbing the phone and pitching it as hard as he could out the window they’d broken in through. Deadpool wasn’t bothered by this. He pulled out another, pinker, more Hello-Kitty laden phone and opened the pictures up through Google Photos to carry on annoying the Devil.

Peter told her and Ned to ignore them. She and Ned were escorted home with top-notch security. Deadpool made them stop so he could collect his shattered old phone on the way.

Mr. Murdock looked more pleased about its absolute destruction that she’d ever seen him in the last month of sitting in his personal office.

She realized that he kind of had a pretty severe mean streak.

 

 

The next day at the office, it was gone. There was no evidence. MJ wondered if he’d become a lawyer specifically to learn how to cover his tracks.

She tiptoed around the issue until Mr. Nelson came to kidnap Mr. Murdock for lunch.

He went quietly.

She asked Becky if Mr. Murdock had any hobbies.

Becky ignored her question and said that she knew he was Daredevil because he’d left his gym bag behind once and Becky had a disorder which she’d inherited from her mother and it was called Being a Snoop.

She also said that she’d been concerned until Mr. Nelson gave her his number and said to call him if Mr. Murdock started looking a little dead or a little panicky or developed any sudden rage-like tendencies.

Mr. Nelson, she told MJ sagely, was a vigilante-whisperer. He’d been hired on at Jeri Hogarth’s firm downtown to deal with all her powered/vigilante clients specifically because she knew that he had a way with them. She felt safe as long as she had his number and she felt safe with Mr. Murdock because she knew he would literally beat the shit out of anyone who tried to mess with her.

She said she loved her job.

 

 

Mr. Murdock bought MJ a fancy pen and a tie when her term of service came to an end. She asked him why the tie and he shrugged and said that when he’d finished his first internship, his coworkers had bought him a tie.

It was very expensive-feeling. Black silk.

Becky got her an organizer and a set of highlighters and a set of post-it notes and a collection of black pilot pens.

She told MJ she had a bright future.

Mr. Nelson cried over her and gave her a gift-card to the café around the corner with the brownies. He gave her like six hugs. The upside was that he smelled good.

She got a hug from Becky and one from Mr. Murdock, too.

And then she got an invite to come back and work as an intern next summer or as a part-timer after she turned sixteen.

She went home wondering if maybe her future wasn’t in tech after all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just Roll With It [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085124) by [MidnightMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMew/pseuds/MidnightMew)




End file.
